


Hide Me

by Rsona5



Series: Adrienette April [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Run Away, hide - Freeform, obsessive fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Hide Me

Adrien's Pov

'I am officially dead,' I thought in my head. 

I have had a five-hour photo shoot, an hour of piano playing, Madrian lessons, and two hours of fencing. That's not even counting Chat Noir's patrolling and Adrien's school work. Sometimes, I wish I could take a break to do nothing, but no, that would be unfitting for an Agreste. I sigh in tiredness hoping to just take a little break. I just wanted to play on my console.

"Adrien, you're father has requested you for a night photo shoot so you will have only piano and school work tomorrow only. Good day." Natalie informed as she walked away.

"Look at that, kid, you basically get a day off compared to your usual," Plagg exclaimed trying to cheer me up. I give him a piece of cheese and pat his head lightly. 

"It is but I'm tired. 

He swallows the rest of the cheese and looks at me for a moment. 

"Transform and get out to detransform and take a break then." 

"Really?!" I asked shocked he would be willing to do this. 

"Yea, I mean, I get more cheese so I can recharge." He shrugs his little shoulders but I couldn't care less. 

"Plagg claws out!" I feel the transformation take over and I climb out the windows. I was soon running and feeling better. I detransform to enter out of an alley when I sit on a bench but hear a sudden shrill. 

"It's Adrien Agreste!" One of the may crazy fans yelled when they saw me on the bench. 

"Damn it!" I cursed under my breath as I started to run. 

_Think Adrien! Get away from crazy fangirls! Think of a place to hide!_

I look around to see my luck changing, and I do a mental happy dance. 

I run towards the sweet-smelling bakery and barge into the doors while the girls look around for me. I take a big intake of air and sink down in relief. 

"Thank god."

"Are you alright, son?" I hear a booming voice that leads me to jump startled. 

I see a huge burly man with a mustache. His eyes are brown and his expression holds amusement and a little concern. 

"Yes, sir. Could I just take a moment?" 

"Of course! Would you like anything to eat?Drink?" 

"Could I please have a croissant?" I asked in my polite tone. 

"Of course. I'll bring it right out." The man disappeared, and I took a seat at a table. I hear a thonk upstairs and a series of stomping. 

"Marinette, dear, are you alright?!" I hear a person shout. 

Marinette? That's right! This is her family's bakery.

"I'm okay. Just fell." I smile at the thought of the adorable girl upstairs. Super clumsy but very adorable. 

"Here's your croissant." The man comes in with the pastry and my mouth waters at the sight. 

"Thank you! How much for it?" I start to bring my wallet up when a hand comes to stop me. 

"On the house." 

I was about to protest when he shakes his head with a smile. 

"After what I saw, I think you could use a break." He smiles at me again before leaving. 

"Wait!" 

"Is your daughter's name Marinette? Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" I asked him

"Yes? Do you know her?" He asked surprised. 

"Yea, I'm from her class." 

"What a surprised! I will actually go get her, then." 

"No, no I wouldn't want to interrupt her free time." I start protesting not wanting to drag Marinette away. 

"It's fine. Besides, I am sure she will be ecstatic. She always has friends over all the time." He reassures me when he heads back into the kitchen. Suddenly, I hear a huge fall and a series of footsteps becoming louder. 

A sudden bang to reveal a disheveled Marinette. Her face is full of shock and red from exertion probably. 

"Adrien, hey!" She says once she comes near me. 

"Hello, Marinette," I say politely not wanting to scare her away. 

There the sudden awkwardness seeps into the air. I try to find topics we can talk about, but I realized we don't know each other much. 

"So..." I draw out. 

"Hmm..." Her response was.

"I have no idea what to do, and I am trying to hide from the crazy fangirls. Any ideas?" I asked jokingly but I see her eyes light up. 

"How about a marathon game in room mine. I mean, gaming marathon my room. That way you're 'out of sight' from obsessive fans." She quickly suggested. She bit her upper lip as I pondered on the choice. 

"Sure, I'm down. Maybe I'll even beat you in Mecha Strike 3." I say with a grin and she calms down a little. 

"We'll see about that, blondie." Her eyes widen at the name but she doesn't take it back. I merely smirk a Chat Noir one and merely say, "Bring it on, bluebell." 

Her eyes narrow, and I see that determination she always has in front of our classmates. 

We both head up after she informs her parents about the impromptu game match. 

"Beat her, Adrien. She has been queen for too long." I hear her dad shout as we go upstairs. 

"He doesn't stand a chance. Don't bring his hopes up." I hear her retaliate. I grin at the playback of their words when the words register.

_Wait a minute. Hey! She didn't just-_

I see her wink at me with that cocky grin and head upstairs. 

_Oh, she is so going down._

Things get very quiet, and it suddenly feels weird again.

"How's life?" I try to bring out some conversation back. 

"Nice." 

"That's good." We are sitting awkwardly and start the game up. 

"Ladybug, huh? You a fan?" I asked her when she chooses the Lady bot for her avatar in Mecha Strike 3.

"She's cool. You?" 

"She's so amazing. She's very confident and creative." I was about to rave on when I realized I was Adrien and not Chat Noir. 

"That seems like you have a crush on her." Her face was slightly flush and eyes not daring to look towards mine. 

"Who wouldn't?" I hear her hum in response. Soon, the game starts, and I manage to get some hits at her. 

"Here I thought this was going to be a challenge?" I asked her trying to see if I can get that confidence again. I'm sure, not disappointed by the results. 

"You want a challenge, you are going to regret the words coming from that mouth of yours." Suddenly, it gets a whole level of interesting. Fuck, she is good. 

I am barely dodging her attacks and barely putting up a good defense. 

I take a slight peak to see her just relaxing as her fingers fly through the controller.

_Seriously, how am I suppose to beat her?!_

A sudden lightbulb flares and I grin. 

"Are you a keyboard? Because you're just my type." I see her freeze, and I take advantage of the shock. Sadly, I see her regain focus and her eyes narrow at me. I grin back at her while I continue to fight her. 

"A flirt, are you? I heard worst than that." She huffs and continues to try a pummel me, but I can see the blush on her cheeks. 

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture you and me together." I see her almost drop her controller and her health bar drops wildly. 

_So close to winning._

"If I was a superhero, I'd be Blanket Man, 'cause I got you covered." Instead of falling off again, she pushes through and ignores me. 

"You know what you and weather have in common? You're both hot." I add in a little smirk but she doesn't react. 

"Did we take a class together? No? I swore you and I had chemistry." She was starting to slip. I could see her grip tightening from holding the controller too tight to keep from dropping. I took the distraction and I defeated her!

"Yes! I won! I did it!" I cheered as she sulked away. 

"No fair! You distracted me with your cheesy pickup lines!" She whined but I just came closer to her face. 

"Everything's fair in love and war." With that, I wink at her to see her beautiful face spread red. 

_Beautiful? Well, she always was cute to me._

Round two?" I asked and I see her narrow her eyes before grabbing the controller back.

"Game on, Agreste." 

_Best day ever! Who were to thought that hiding away from people would lead me to this._

_Game on indeed, princess, game on indeed._


End file.
